Purple Rain
by SlutJadeMoralNatalie
Summary: Hermione thinks back on all the times that she and Draco share up until their nights at home. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE FOR ALL HERMIONEDRACO FANS!


Name: It goes like this Purple Rain  
  
Author: Slut Jade + Moral Natalie: a small fic  
  
Note: HELLO ALL!! This is Slut Jade + Moral Natalie, Stupid_Girl_of_Cold, Born to Rap My Heart Out, J.A.Hots, GothicaDrape7, and HarleyDavidsonRebel. Yes. All of those pen names are me. Just one 14-year-old girl who loves Hermione/Draco fics, LOTR fics, and Star Wars fics. I also have a pen name on fiction press. The name is King of Sorrow, after the Sade song that I totally love. If you don't believe me, write to all of the e-mail addresses, and I'll write back, saying that this is me(as soon as possible). Only one 14 year old who likes to write about anything and everything.  
  
Do you want to know why I'm doing this now? After 2 years of hit stories? Well that's because I'm running away from my home. I'll be on once in a while, reading other fics in different states. But don't worry. When I find a sturdy place to stay and live, I'll write on my Death by Dominatrix story. I've had those chapters for some time, only I accidentally erased them somewhere. And I already emptied my recycle bin, like, 3 times. Yeah I know. The admens might kick ALL of those names and I'll have to start all over again. But this time, I'll put ALL of my stories onto ONE name and leave it that way.  
  
Anyway. I wanted to give you one more thing before I run away on Saturday. So here it is. My last fic about Draco and Hermione. Bummer it's only rated PG huh? :P  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It goes like this . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One day during the beginning of my seventh year, I was sitting in the Library, listening to my charmed CD player, listening to a mix tape of all of Prince's best songs. I Will Die For You was playing endlessly through the headphones and my head was slightly bobbing to the beat. It was up beat and somewhat fast. I really liked it and I didn't have a care in the world when listening to the greatest love songs of all time. Other than Baby face and Boys II Men. I had been writing an essay for Muggle Studies about music, which was easy since that was all I did when I was studying for classes. I had to write a two-page essay about my favorite artist and the affect he or she had on the world. Oddly enough, I didn't write about Prince. I had picked the greatest girl band of all time. The Supremes. I was a very cultured Head Girl.  
  
But anyway, back to the story. I was sitting in the library, minding my own business when he walked in. The Head Boy. He was a God in many a ways, but I didn't know that yet. Anyway. He walked in, without my knowing, and he walked past my table. I didn't know he was there, as I mentioned before, and I started to sing along with the song quietly so no one heard me. But he did hear me anyway.  
  
'I'm not a human, I am a dove, I'm your conscious, I am love, all I really need is to know that you believe.' I sang. I bobbed my head to the beat as I sang and I even moved my head from side to side. I looked up from the paper and came face to face with him. Him, as in Draco Malfoy, him. He stood over me with utterly disdainful superiority. But he had another thing coming thinking that I was going to back out of his way. But that wasn't why he was so close to my face that me could bite me. I snapped back in my seat and he leaned over the table closer, my music completely forgotten, When Doves Cry ringing in my ears soundlessly, yet on mid blast.  
  
'Hello Granger.' He said to me. I rose my eye brow at him and frowned.  
  
'Malfoy. I have no time right now. I'm studying. But if you want to finish this after I'm done, then go ahead. I'm busy though.' I said in my low library voice.  
  
'You weren't just doing that. You were also listening,' he snatched the head phones form my head and that CD player,' to upbeat muggle music. I should have expected that it was muggle, but not that it was upbeat. I would have thought Enya more your style, Granger.' The man wouldn't give up. But then I caught something.  
  
'How do you know about Enya, you stupid pureblood prat?' I asked. He didn't answer, instead went flipping through the songs. He stopped on one and kept listening to it. He smiled and handed it back to me.  
  
'Oddly. That song reminds me of Pansy. Who sings it?' I put it back on my head and I noticed that he had flipped to Darling Nikki about a whore that he had met that had no morals. I smiled and looked up at him.  
  
'Prince.' Was all I said and I moved my hand to indicate him to leave me alone.  
  
'Hey Granger.' He said. I still heard him through my music, and he grabbed my hand, putting five galleons in the palm of my hand. I looked up at him and stopped the music.  
  
'I'm not a whore, Malfoy.' I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.  
  
'As 'tempting' as that is Granger, that's not what I gave you the money for. I want to rent that contraption form you for a couple of days.' He stated. I gawked.  
  
'Say what?' I asked. His eyebrows knitted together.  
  
'Say what? What does that mean?' he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
'It means 'what did you just say'?' I said. He nodded.  
  
'I want to rent that thing from you for a couple of days. It's rather catchy, and I want to know more of this 'Prince'.' He said. I just stared at him for ten seconds when I took the microphones form my ears, the money still in my hand, and hand him the phones and the CD player to him and sighed.  
  
'Don't break. And the only ways you break it is if you drop it or sit on it. Don't do either. And it's called a CD player if anyone asked. And don't change CDs unless you know exactly how to, or you have a CD. Not a slice of bologna. No letting other people listen, I really seriously want it back. And don't let Pansy near it. I'm dead serious Malfoy. Don't.' I said. He put the headphones onto his ears and nodded.  
  
'Thanks for the services Granger, and don't worry. I won't let Parkinson sit on it. I'm sure she'd shatter it.' He said. I couldn't help but smile at this. He walked off and realization hit me.  
  
'Where the hell am I going to listen to music?' I asked out loud. I then hit my head on the table and continued to finish my essay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It goes like this . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was sneaking around a month later, trying to find him. He and I had become friends. At least, that's what you could call it, and we had mild feelings for the other. Well, he did. I? I had full out feelings for him. He was nice and really cute. He was sensitive, yet he had the tendencies of being mean. I knew there was something there that he hadn't told me yet, something that was going on at home.  
  
I snuck into the third floor-abandoned classroom and closed and locked the door. I could tell he was already in the there because the fire was lit and the couch and chair were set in front of it. That's how we normally spent our nights. Sitting around the fire, me teaching him about muggle music and ways of life, while he did the same to me about wizard music and culture. We were both learning more than we would ever know without the other. I really liked Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Hermione.' He greeted me from beside the door. I jumped and was going to scream, when his hand came over my mouth. He put up a finger and quieted me and put a silencing charm on the room. Then he let my face go and I breathed.  
  
'Draco!' I said to him in a 'Don't scare me like that!' tone of voice. He smirked at me and I glared. He took my hand and sat me down on the couch. He sat next to me and held up a box that had red and gold wrapping paper on it. I was utterly surprised. 'Draco?' I asked him in my 'you didn't just buy me something' voice. I didn't move for it and motioned it for me to take it. I still didn't. Why did he buy me something?  
  
'Come on Hermione. It's not going to kill you.' He said jokingly. I sighed and took it from. I undid the wrapping paper and took out the box. It was small, yet it could hold a book. I hope it wasn't another book. He knew I didn't like getting books as presents. I opened the box and gasped. Inside were four new CDs. I took them out and read them.  
  
'The Eagles, The Bloodhound Gang, Dido, and Linkin Park? Oh wow! Draco!' I attacked him with a hug and we fell back onto the couch, me still hugging every ounce of breath he had. I hopped up and ran for the CD player that I had bought with the five galleons he had given to me that month back. I opened up the Eagles CD and put it in beside the Dare Devil movie sound track. I looked at the back of the case and switched it to a song. 'Take it Easy' started playing and I turned to see Draco and saw he was lying down on the couch. I kicked off my shoes and took off my cloak and sat down on his stomach. He made a noise and sat up, our heads coming in contact with each other.  
  
'Damn.' Draco swore.  
  
'Ouch.' Is what I said. I looked at him and he was holding his head. He let it go and looked me in the eyes. What happened next was something that changed our lives. We made love right there on the couch. I didn't regret it. He didn't. And the both of us didn't find it weird. It actually fueled our relationship into the next level. Lovers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It goes like this . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stepped onto the stage, a white guitar in his hands, and wearing his school uniform without the tie and the vest. I didn't know why he was up there, and I didn't care. What he did to me five months after we slept together for the first time; he had cheated on me with Blaise Zambinie. The other Slytherin Slut that shouldn't have been given a wand. I was going to turn away and leave when he started to talk into the microphone.  
  
'This is for a very special someone that I hold very dearly to me. Though we fought recently, I still love her, and nothing will change that. Not even another girl.' He said. He looked at me and nodded. 'This is for you 'Mione.' He finished. There was a band of Slytherins behind him and they started playing. Hermione recognized the song instantly. 'Purple Rain' form Prince.  
  
I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing  
  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain  
  
I never wanted to be your weekend lover  
  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend  
  
Baby I could never steal you from another  
  
It's such a shame our friendship had to end  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain  
  
Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing  
  
It's time we all reach out for something new  
  
That means you too  
  
You say you want a leader  
  
But you can't seem to make up your mind  
  
I think you better close it  
  
And let me guide you to the purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
(Draco spoke)  
  
If you know what I'm singing about up here  
  
C'mon raise your hand  
  
[Half the people, even the teachers, raised their hands and swayed them with the music]  
  
Purple rain Purple rain  
  
I only want to see you, only want to see you  
  
In the purple rain  
  
Draco finished the song with a guitar solo and I fought back my tears. Everyone cheered and he looked down toward me. He handed his guitar to the Slytherin girl with the bass guitar and he hopped off the stage. He walked up to her and stopped a foot away. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if he had purposefully cheated on me, or if he had told the truth about being under a spell. Everyone was looking at us expectedly, but I didn't notice because I had jumped on Draco and hugged him into oblivion. He hugged me back and people cheered louder. He kissed my cheek through my hair and I squeezed him tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It goes like this . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Our years past, and the time slowly ticked away. Draco and I moved in together after we graduated. We now live in the quest house off of Malfoy Manor which should really be called the guest mansion because it was just a few acres smaller than the Malfoy Manor, but still big enough to be Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and I are still great friends. Harry is married to Ginny and Ron his still having time finding a girl. But I know for a fact that Cho Chang has something for Ron.  
  
I'm married to Draco, of course, and we still sit around in front of the fire listening to music, not caring about anything. Until the babies start to cry. Yes. Draco and I had two babies. Twins. The boy's name is Marcus Lucius after our fathers, and the girl's name is Marina Narcissa after our mothers. We thought it appropriate.  
  
At this time, we are sitting in the living room of our home, listening to soft Enya, and reading, when Draco gets up and changes the CD. He walks over to me, who has been watching his actions, and he hold out his hand to get me to dance with him. Purple Rain starts to play and I smile. I take his hand and he pulls me close to him. We start to slow dance around the living room, holding each other close.  
  
'I love you 'Mione.' He says. I look up at him lovingly and I smile.  
  
'I love you too Draco.' He leaned in to kiss me when a shrill cry comes from the other side of the house. We smile at one another and make our way quickly to our nursery. 


End file.
